Raffit
Raffit (ラフィット , Rafitto) is the navigator of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Christopher Bevins (English), Taiki Matsuno (Japanese) Raffit has black hair. His birthday is March 13th. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip Raffit is incredibly pale and sickly looking, and tap dances while he walks because of his shoes (though his black tap dancing shoes do not seem to affect his stealthiness). He is also very tall, as much so as the majority of his crewmates, and slim. He wears an off-white collared long-sleeve shirt patterned with yellow crosses and navy jumper pants. His most distinguishing accessories are his classic black top hat and red wooden cane, with which he also wears a pair of gold hoop earrings. His lips are abnormally dark red. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality He lived in West Blue and worked as a policeman, but was exiled because he was excessively cruel and violent. In contradiction to his past, Raffit now seems to be a calm and quiet individual. He has yet to show the cruelty of his past, and he apparently did not attempt to assist in fighting alongside his crew when Ace D. Portgaz attacked, whistling as he ran away with the rest of the crew to a safe watching distance. Like the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates, Raffit is a heavy believer of luck, fate, and dreams. Relationships Friends/Allies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall **Ogre Van **Q Doc **Stronger **Burgess G. Zass Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Wapol Pirates **Wapol *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates *Navy **Sengoku **Garp D. Monkey *World Government *Impel Down *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Ace D. Portgaz *Bonney Pirates **Bonney Jewelry Abilities and Powers Navigational Skills As a navigator, Raffit guides the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates through the open seas. His level of navigational skills are as of yet unknown, though it is expected he is a reasonably good navigator to navigate through the Grand Line. Interestingly enough, despite his occupation, he is not seen wearing a Grand Compass, which is essential for navigating in the Grand Line. Weapons Raffit carries a cane that he spins to accompany his tap-dancing from time to time; it is yet unknown if it can be used as a weapon. During Whitebeard's murder, Raffit was using a sword concealed inside a cane (Similar of Brook's) against the pirate. He was also seen holding a pistol while keeping Navy soldiers away from Blackbeard. Miscellaneous Skills Aside from his navigation, Raffit demonstrated several other abilities. He appears to possess an ability that allows him to obtain wings and fly. If this power stems from a Cursed Fruit or not is currently unknown. He also is able to move in a similar fashion to the Shave technique as shown in Blackbeard's fight with Ace. It was stated during the Navyford Arc that he was able to hypnotize Navy to open the Gates of Justice for them. As a former policeman, Raffit had authority and power over citizens. However, due to his cruelty, he lost this authority when he was exiled. He infiltrated Mariejoa and bypassed detection from several high ranking Navy and Seven Warlords of the Sea while wearing tap shoes (anime-only feature), until he intentionally made his presence noticed. Raffit also possesses the power of hypnosis. Raffit has been shown to possess a large amount of endurance by being able to continue fighting even after taking one of Fleet Admiral Sengoku's shockwaves with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates. History Past He used to be a policeman in West Blue, but he became a pirate after being removed from the police force and exiled from West Blue for being excessively violent and unnecessarily cruel. Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Raffit and the entire crew attacked Drum Island forcing the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Thriller Bark Saga Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References * His pronounced name is similar that of the name Jean Lafitte, a famous real-life pirate. * His wide open eyes and ability to move silently are similar to owls, as well as his wings and overall face. He shares this theme with Fukurou. * He and Stronger are the only members of the Blackbeard Pirates without an epithet. * In the anime, he was first depicted as a average-size man, smaller than the rest of his crew. This mistake was not corrected during the battle between Blackbeard and Ace in Thriller Bark, even when it was clear in the manga that he was as tall as his crew members. Only in the invasion of Impel Down his size was accurately depicted in the anime. External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:West Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Navigators Category:Hypnotists Category:Swordsmen Category:Super-Human Speed Users Category:Super-Human Endurance Users Category:World Government Category:Former World Government Category:World Government Workers Category:Former World Government Workers Category:Police Category:Former Police